


A Wrinkle in Time Kiss

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018), Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: The kiss that was, the kiss that should have been. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.





	A Wrinkle in Time Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thylionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylionheart/gifts), [S10StarWarsFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S10StarWarsFan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _A Wrinkle in Time_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Madeline L'Engle and Walt Disney Pictures. 
> 
> Author’s Note: A bit of a writing experiment. Plain text is bookverse. Text in italics is movieverse.

Meg doesn’t see it coming (near the story’s end).

_Meg sees it coming (in the middle of the story)._

In the calm before the storm she’s both scared and at peace, thoughts centered on Charles. 

_In the calm after the storm apprehension washes over her, Charles far from her thoughts._

There’s Calvin’s firm grip…abruptly pulling her close…suddenly his mouth pressed against hers.

_It is Calvin’s gentle touch…slowly tipping her chin up…finally his lips touching hers light as a feather._

Meg’s heart races.

_Meg’s heart stops._

She can feel his frustration, fear, and longing.

_She senses his belief, hope, and regard._

It lasts a moment.

_It lasts an eternity._

The boy doesn’t see the dawning happiness in Meg’s countenance.

_The boy observes the awed, shy smile that spreads over Meg’s face._

Calvin walks away.

_Calvin stays close._

And to Meg it seems like this is an ending…

_And to Meg it seems like this is a beginning…_

**Her first kiss.**

THE END


End file.
